The way things should have been
by luksinatriks
Summary: AU. After the final battle Alexstraza convinces Nozdormu the Aspect of time to change the time line fore better but the question is will she like it and will she be able to keep it. I will continue when I fell like it Im not very good at sums.
1. Chapter 1

The way things should have been

Disclimer I owe noting

Note I will continue this ONLY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS

It was the end, It was finally over they all ware laying dead or dying hundreds and hundreds of mortals and dragons of all kind ware lying on a once beautiful sacred ground of the wrymest temple.

It was awful one could not take a step without steeping on a corps or a dying person begging fore something. Sounds of the names of loved once or the old war cry's ware willing the air quiet sobs or loud screaming of the mortaly injured or the saddened one of finding a family member mixed with the foul stench of the rotting corpses willed the air whit fear

It was ALL her fault

Neltarion or beater known as Deathwing the once proud earth – binder has finaly been defeated

Alexstraza pushed the lifeless body of a young black drake barely out of whelphood of of her

"Did he have a family did he have a mate did he have… hatchlings or even future" she though and unconsciously said out loud as she pushed him gently off her and onto the ground

Neltharion, was he dead

Was all that was in her mind at that moment

She clumsily fell over a few times over some of the corpses that ware by now filled whit various bugs and insects. The stench was unbearable as she sow the great black wyrm laying on his back breathing heavily

_She_ must do it she had to do it nobody else was capable if it wasn't her she alone had to put the final strike against deathwing… her brother. This wasn't like Malyagos mortals cheered as they put an end to him… she couldn't didn't have the hearth to watch it…

She forced herself on Neltharion only to see that his eyes ware no longer crimson blood red but ware returning to their normal natural color

"Alex… Alexstraza i-is that you.. you don't know what a nightmare I had what.. what the voices whispered to me.." Neltharions voice broke that of Deathwings as sorrow filled his voice

"Neltharion.. no its you.. it really is you your back" no matter what he did she could not bring it upon herself to kill her _Finally sane_ again brother was beyond question even after the betrayal after the orcs imprisoned and forcefully impregnated her under his orders even after all of the killing and the other events she could not heath let alone kill what was finally Neltharion again. The memories haunted her form her birth / creation by the titans he had been a brother and a friend to her many a times her supporter. From her first hatchling and all of her Three now Four consorts how he had played whit them no mater the skin blacks reds greens blues or bronzes.

"Alexstraza.. sister m-my.. my children.. are they save" odd enough this was the first time Neltharion cried since the corruption even after the torture and the metal that was holding his body together was burned into him this was his first tear

And even worse she remembered his… hatchlings how the once pushy and arrogant little hatchling named Romathis now know as Neferion grew to one off the biggest, strongest and mightiest black wryms and how he had led the black flight in Neltharions absences. He was so much like Neltharion before the corruption charming and surprisingly a good and wise leader.

And his little sister how the once small and weak hatchling like Onyxia could grow up to be so cunning and intelligent.. but she was lucky she was so small she could not possibly survive the purges.. the thought itself made here shiver, she seamed like a bright young wrym always whit her nose in a book and she was such a good mother. To be able to fool 200.000 people fore 40 years required much skill but still the mortals _despised _them not just Neltharions and his family but the hole black flight

She shivered at the thought maybe its better that the whole black flight dies.. she knows their fete the once that did survive since there fare no black brood mothers and no more black wryms fore that mater they if they did want to survive would have to wait fore the last remnants of their hatchlings to grow up but _WHOD_ ever adopt a black whelpling or even a hatchling fore that mater the once that ware brought up by other flights would eventually become their adopters flight and element just in black skin and whats the guarantee that they will meet whit other black dragons and not that of the flight that adopted them

And what of those that ware raised by the mortals she shivered. Mortals ware known that they put dragon children it cages and not just that of the black flight but dragons in general but still black dragon specially.

Tears rolled down her face as she told him

"Neltharion.. their they are dead.. you brought them back as undead but the.. the mortals killed them again"

"Romanthis… Onyixa… why WHY.." he roared out loud "I-I deserve this.. I deserve every second of this.. my children.. my brood.. my flight" he was breathing heavier "Alexstraza.. my sister.. wil-"

"shhh.. I forgive you Neltharion you will be alright I will take care of you nurse you back to health" she hugged him

"I.. don't.. deserve.. your kindness.. sister.. and besides.. it-s to late for me.. but not fore you.. I die happily knowing that you forgave me.. just be a beater leader.. parent.. a beater person then.. I" and that was it Deathwing the once known as Neltharion the Earth – binder was dead

"Neltharion NELTHARION NOO" it was not enough after so many years these few seconds whit her lost brother was not enough

Every minute seamed like an hour as she sobbed and cried on him when she suddenly realized that there was not a hand on her shoulder there was no one to comfort her "KORIALSTRAZ" she screamed as she got up to search for her fourth and last consort

She crawled through the dead body's as she searched for her lover he _must_ be alive he can not die.. no not him she pushed the dead orc of of him. He was in his High elven form and thank the Titans he was still breathing

"We.. We did it my love Azeroth is save once more thanks to you" they both smiled until she noticed that there was some sudden warmth on her belly and as she lowered her gaze she nearly screamed his belly was silt open and he was literally holding his guts by his hands

"Shhh its okay.." he stroked her cheek in her elven form whit his left hand which was missing two last fingers "When I look back at what I lived, experienced what I got.. it doesn't mater it will end like this" he smiled "I became your savior your consort father of our children.. even if I wasn't in your original three and even if im much younger I still became it all.. your lover.. your subordinate.. but most importantly your friend"

Tears fare by now rolling down her face "You are not my subordinate.. never my submissive one NEVER.. your my husband.. the father of OUR hatchlings of OUR eggs.. your.. my equal" She sobbed onto his lifeless body

"You are wrong there you know" she heard a voice behind her

"You always ware bossy" she turned around to find Nozdormu standing there scratchless

"YOU where ware you and how dear you appear at the end" she roared at him as she was still holding Krasus

"Easy easy I was here and after the battle I have goon to heal and as soon as I did I returned to this point at time" there was an awkward silence fore a few minutes "So is it over"

"Yes Neltharions dead.. HAPPY" she gave him the mean look

"I did not want our brother to fall into the corruption"

"But you have let him you're the TIMELESS ONE for titans sake" she rooked Korialstraz who has by now returned to his natural form back and forward like a chilled as she turned into a dragon herself

"I already told you I have to keep the time line in cheek yes there is an alternate version fore each choice and there are infinitive realities but this is OUR main reality and I can change that but I mustn't change that"

"But" Alexstraza started

"Im sorry but I cant save Neltharion" he said

"But you could as you could Malyagos as you could my consorts as you could Yeresa before she got trapped in emerald nightmare as you could save them.." she pointed at the mountains of dead body's "as you could have saved Korialstraz.. my love.. on that day he save me from the orcs he could have asked fore anything even that I give the powers of the Aspect to him.. and I would have given it to him he _deserved_ it but not he didn't even ask for a position of a consort he just wanted me to continue being his queen and it was I who made him a consort I LOVE the three before but I loved Krasus especially because he reminded me so of Neltharion.."

"ARE YOU CRAZY you would give YOUR powers of a Aspect to a much smaller weaker and younger dragon I mean he is barley a wyrm.. and.. and… DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS LOST CHILLDREN" fore the first time Alexstraza sow a sand tear left his eye

"Anachronos" He called his heir and in an instant he appeared holding something – someone in his arms.. "Chromie" she let out a breath

"Alive.. paralyzed from neck to tail can barley speak but.. alive"

"It doesn't have to be like this.." she stopped him as he was just about to say something "and you know it"

"Sometimes even the Innocent have to suffer"

"SOMETIMES NOT ALWAYS"

"I… I-Im sorry.. Im so sorry" and suddenly the three disappeared

She started crying onto Krasus again even though he was only half of her size and she cried herself to sleep

She awoke in her bedroom at the wrymest in her high elven form. It was clear it was morning and that surprisingly body's and there fore the stench was gone, but she didn't even noticed that as she sobbed her way through the corridors she didn't even notice how many of the guardians ware left staring at her. She made her way into the gardens near the fountain to wash her face, as she looked at the water she noticed that instead of the tough armor she was wearing her pajamas. 'Of ALL THE NERV' she thought 'THEY DEAR UNDREAS ME WHILE IM UNCONCIUSE'

"My love the guardians told me you ware crying is everything alright" she heard a voice behind her and immediately she spun herself around

"KORIALSTRAZ" she jumped at him "Don't you EVER leave me again" she said as she kissed him ferociously

"Oh.. really.. and where was.. I gone.." he managed to say between their kisses

"Shh just shut up and kiss me" she kissed him so deeply that she almost passed out from the lack of oxygen

"I had a terrible terrible dream Il tell you all about it but right now I need to find Nozdormu"

"I thought you'd be here" she heard him

"Krasus dear will you pleas leave us we need to discuss some aspect stuff"

He had a confused face but quickly nodded and said bowing "Of course my queen"

"There is not need fore formality honey just call me Alexstraza or Alex" she cut him of

Blushing he barley managed to say "okay" before leaving

As soon as he was sure there was no one around he stormed "OF ALL THE NERV BY THE TITANS-" the aspect of time was cut short by Alexstrazas lips pressing against hers

"THANK YOU thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you" she said as quickly as she could

"Best not mention this to Soridormi now there is something else you need to know about this reality"

REVIEW if you whish fore me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start pls excuse my bad typing, spelling and grammar errors I speak fluent English but write it badly

Oh and IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. So if you are interested pls PM me (when I actually finish a chapter (god knows how long it will take) Il send it to you so you can fix my errors ;P.

"You can not tell anyone and I mean anyone that I changed the timeline" the bronze aspect said

"No you didn't you just jumped into a beater one" Alexstraza was acting like a girl giggling

"You know more about time then you know here" he touched her forehead "your new memories"

"Wait but I still remember you changing the time" she froze as new memories sunk into her

"Yes and you will I.. trust you.. now if you will excuse me I have an appointment whit that magic geek"

She was just about to jump and scream out of happiness but he pressed a finger to her

"Yes Malyagos is alive but if you continue to jump at and hug people like a girl they will think your crazy"

"Wait. One more thing how did you change the time line" she piled he yellow high elven eyes out in excitement

"haha you should remember but… I first tried to stop the old goods from entering into Neltharions head but I only managed to reduce their affect to 50% so he is still at the center of the earth and later I just simply saved his children and Malyagos from going mad so only half his flight went mad Deat… Neltharions I mean."

"SO THAT MEANS"

"Yes hes half sane and maybe you can convince other to try and save him and not grant him traitor but I doubt that"

She wanted to ask more questions but her new memories kicked in and answered it fore him

"Thank you IL NEVER forget you this" and he disappeared

'I wonder how leads the black flight' she asked her self but her memories said 'Romanthis and Onyxia remember silly they wanted to kill each other for power but you stepped in and made them share' 'Wait so that means… YUUUUCKKK IU GROSE GROSE GROSE INCEST their mated' 'says a old lady who fucks her own son' 'that's at least distant a very very dissssstant grand grand grand grand son and besides Im not old' she looked at the water in the fountain and continued to think 'but their full brother and sister from the same clutch even..' 'and they have hatchlings' 'yes and they.. WHAT' ' oh you big cry baby you even supported them in creating Neltharions oldest grand hatchlings' 'WHAT they didn't create his first gr..' 'in this timeline they did' 'this is to much' and then she went back into bed

When she awoke it was morning the sun was fighting its way on the horizon and into Her room as she cracked her eyes open the smell of flowers poised her nostrils and an evil smile made its way onto her lips 'I think its about time I convince Korialstraz to move into my room'

She dressed herself into her armor in her dragon form she shifted since most mortal man said shes.. amusing in her mortal form wearing that armor well they unlike dragons wear other stuff if not in armor dragons tend to live their live naked and besides it was a LOOONG time she and Krasus ware….

She was to make sure they.. he especially he know how she fells.

She left her room and pass by dragon guards who saluted and out of Royal quarters into the gardens guarded by dragon spawn as she was just entering them she sow that the one of the guards was.. A TWIGHLINGHT DRAGONSPAWN but wait she remembered where and when she was and she watched the hatchlings of all ages and colors play: red, blue, green, bronze, black and even TWIGHTLINGHT and there ware HALF-BREADS WHAT then she remembered 'why don't you tell me just _before _I discover it' 'that would ruin all the fun' before she had time to react she sow Malyagos playing whit.. children? He never use to do that he was a magic nerd but this was adorable "I see your boring the children whit your cheap magic tricks again" then the children yelled "Tell us more uncle malyagos" and he gave her a victorious nose in the air *his usual self* she swallowed nervously "When was the last time I told you I.. appreciate you brother?"

"Yesterday why"

she brightened "that was too long I love you brother" she hugged him all the hatchlings said ahhhhh but the older whelplings, whelps said iuuuuuuuuuu 'piff teenagers' she thought

"And.. I.. love and care fore you to" at first he seemed reluctant but he gave in the warm and fuzzy feeling and hugged her back she reluctantly let go of him few seconds later

'I have never bin so happy, not only is my whole family here but my/our children are free her and not used as mounts by mortals' she shivered at the thought sure there ware some who let mortals ride them but that was whit out muzzles, saddles, collars, ropes or any other types of humiliating bondage that would describe dragons as mindless beasts whit no dignity only to be ridden as mounts or horses. Mortals often put dragon children in cages but not their own but still she know that there ware still some good mortals who respected her race. SHE was the holy queen of live and it was on her back to love ALL live including the evil mortals.

She trembled at the memory of her time as a horde captive she had to confess and to cry on someones shoulder, she couldent do it then she had to appear as a strong leader before her flight and not as some victim that should be pitied. The image of her naked body tied to the dungeon wall as Tyranastrasz was forcefully milked out of his seed for her forceful impregnation, her children tied and used as mounts de-clawed their tooth's ripped out and used as swords their horns broken at the base.. a sole tear slipped down her cheek it was by her persuasion that those.. monster left her children alone cuss if their ware not mutilated they would perform beater in combat. But surprisingly (not for her) she felt vary vary little anger rage or hatred she just felt sad cuss she is after all the queen of live and her purpose was to love.

She snapped back to reality as Malyagos let go of her "tell me whats wrong I just now theres something bothering you"

She had to react quickly there was one thing Neltharion and Malyagos had in common and that was the hatred for mortals, should she tell him the truth or would she just get out by lying and, then, she chose the later.

"Nothing just a bad dream" she managed to slip

"What kind of dream" he was persistent

"Well…" she leaned closer to him "the kind in witch Neltharion went completely mad and his whole flight followed him and the half your flight was dead and you went mad just as him and declared war on mortals for their reckless use of magic and then there was a another civil war and I was forced to sentence you to death and after it nearly your entire filight was destroyed and Kalecgos was forced to take control and became the next blue aspect and what remains of your flight was divided between him who sought coexistion and dependence whit other races and mortals and Arygos who wanted to follow you and became like you" she said quickly

She broke away and after a few seconds of silence confusion and even fear Malyagoses face brightened and he laugh so hard she thought he would soon be rolling on the flour the children lost interest and got back to their usual things.

"HAHA sis" he was holding his stomach "you ha really have s haha some wild imagination ahhh" he said as regained his composure "well I must be going now but I heard that mister and misses 'I wont laugh even if it's the end of the world' are looking fore you, see you at the meeting" and he cased some magic and disappeared

Why is everyone so busy 'coos theres a political question today about new Alliance/horde relations' 'oh shut up you' 'hay Im only here till you are able to fully remember your memories' 'THANK THE TITANS FOR THAT.. no offence' 'not taken'

She paced around the temple her body on auto pilot and her mind absorbing the information as she came past krasuses quarters she decided to have a sneak peek and knocked

"come in" she heard a voice and complied

Korialstarz was in his high elven form doing some paperwork on his work table not noticing it was she who came inside

He lifted his head and nearly nocked the table as he stumbled "My-myy love" he rose

"Oh relax silly" that sentence seamed to surprise Korialstraz as he stared into her for a few seconds

Realizing it was still her turn she simply said "we need to talk"

A thousand thoughts went true Krasuses head 'maybe it's a political thing.. no she would not tell me to relax, what if it's a thing about our relationship.. then its something bad coos I KNOW that sentence, maybe its something she wants to know and I know, maybe it's about my position…' his trail of thoughts broke when she sat on a two-seater and padded the space near her.

HE. WAS. CONFUSED. It _must_ be something important since he was in front of her and she demanded that he sat besides her

He obeyed and did as instructed

"Korialstraz I have something personal to talk about"

He subconsciously gulped 'maybe its about her dream, our relationship.. am I that bad of a prime consort, maybe..' "Yes darling" I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT he scrammed at him self subconsciously and if he wanted to kill himself as he did now he couldn't coos his body froze

"Krasus.. Im sorry" he wanted to ask what for but couldent, and seeing that she continued "Im sorry for being soo…" she leaned closer to whispered to his ear but she dident find the right word and just whispered "kinky" she said quickly

He laughed for a while and she started back in surprise 'this is not in plan I dident expect this'

"Come on all of.. this.. seriousness just because your kinky.. what into.." he leaned closer and whispered "BDSM"

'THIS IS NOT HAPPENING' she watched motionless as he started going towards the door

"Krasus…"

He went red "No no no don't take it wrong I am concerned about your sexuality.. it just that I thought you had something important to say.." he flinched "something politically important to say" he corrected him self as he stared into her and smiled "don't worry Im going to make things right" and he got up but she held his hand

"Krasus.." and he after a short pause left the room

She teleported her self back to her room and thank the light for the sound prof walls screamed to her hearts content

"I have to fix this, I have to fix this, I have to fix this… what DID I put in his head no this isent happening I dident want THIS I wanted to prevent it" she continued for hours until she remembered the meeting and went to the assembly room

There she sow a big commotion as the demon soul stood at its usual place

Since Romanthis/ Lord Victor Nefarius as he liked to call himself arrived from his blackrock lair accompanied by his sister Onyxia fought whit her for the one seat meant for the black aspect she resisted the urge to smile coos even thou there ware enemies in one time she remembered playing whit them when there ware younger in that timeline and in this one and right now she had an idea

"Stop it both of you coos if you don't Im going to give the aspects power to Sable"

They exchanged glances both whit her and whit themselves 'why is Onyxia using a different human guise' 'coos you agreed to let her be in Stormwind if she brings back the king' 'oh and how' 'he stoped Reginal from finding out and let him escape before he did' 'will you do this EVERY time?' 'yup'.

They shared crossing arms and not looking at each other all the while Nozordomu looked like hes going to burst out in laughter while looking at them 'whats he up to now'

"Today we are gathered here to discus Ogers joining the Horde and high elves joining the Alliance" exclaimed the quartermaster

"High elves cant join the Alliance coos hords got blood elves" exclaimed Hords blood elven ambassador

"Ha their not even the same species ye' know" Alliance ambassador a iron forge dwarf exclaimed "Azero'th knows what ye'did to the sunwell and how fle magic's mutated ye'… and besides there be 25000 High elves left ye'know and that's more than equal to Orgrimars population" before there was an outrage she shushed the now red faced blood elf she switched the question

"And on the Ogers account of entering the Horde?"

"Alliance will accept that only' if ye' keep the beasties' OUT of Dustwallofmarches." He put a special ton OUT

"Horde will not accept that whit the conflicts in southern Barens we cant afford having such a strategically important Kalimandore zone made alliances."

She looked at Ony who jerked back in surprised after all it was HER home and surprisingly Romanthis showed a bit of compaction and empathy. She was torn on one hand if war raged in Dustwallof it would be easier to hide but if found out they ware doomed and on the other id peace rained under alliance it would be only a question of time…

"Fellow aspects I think we can agree if we don't let High elves in Alliance we would have to use Blood elven guises instead of High elven." All aspects nodded and both aspects smirked knowing that they ware at advantage if any of two choices ware made If they accept High elves in Alliance and keep their guises then it would look like pro Alliance and vice versa. And she know how Malagos disgusted Blood elves and most other mortals.. especially the mortals that used magic, and since blood elves history she knew his say in this

"Aspects will now privately discus the mater"

After a brief private consolation aspects made up their minds.

"We will permit both High elven and blood elven guises and we will allow High elves into Alliance and Ogers in the Horde" she cleared her throat "as on the question of Dustwallof Ogers will be _peacefully _transferred to Durotar and a 1 year truce will be apposed and Alliance will be granted full control under the conditions that they do not harm inelegant and sane life. Do you accept the terms ambassadors

Luckily for her the horde ambassador was a blood elf, coos even if they apposed High elves at any cost they, unlike their allies, they knew to stick up for them and the knew that Durotar is at the moment top priority.

"Horde will accept all the terms except the truce in Middle Kalimandore." Blood elf said

"Alliance accepts th'e terms" the dwarf using a surprisingly small amount of dwarven accent said

"We are willing to compromise" She said. She know why the horde ambassador said that coos they needed to strike before the Alliance could secure Dustwallof and just after the evacuation that's actually more of a eviction of ogers is finished. "6 moths truce that allows small conflicts but not bigger military actions like taking forts are allowed"

"Acceptable" agreed both ambassadors and she received nods from her fellow aspects.

A few boring facts later the section was finished and all that's left to do was to wait for the written conformation and that will be done in less then a week. So she left in search of Krasus

Where was he if she doesen find him by the end of the day shell send out a search party.. she searched the entire temple to no avail

The nigh fell, as the meeting ended, and she returned to her quarters and just as she opened the door she was SHOCKED. Krasus was standing there in his high elf form in.. in..

"Finally I thought you would never come" black lather

She put a hand to her head and just tried not to thing of anything

"I was trying to figure out witch role do you prefer but I take it you're a dom coos your so bossy sometimes." His face was as red as a tomato

"KRASUS listen to me. First of all Im not sick.. well not in this way anyway, second If id ever be into this Id be a switch, third.. come sit whit me" she sat down on her queen sized bed and pated beside her.

He dident say anything and sat down beside her

"What I meant was I was sorry for being so bossy, sometimes strict, that you dident got what you deserved and Im sorry for over shadowing you in this way." She touched her nose between her eyes and let out a breathe. "All our hatchlings are proud and openly say it and even boast about it how there are _my_ children, but they more than often forget about you." She tucked his hands into her own "You are as much of a parent to them then I am Korialstraz, you have every right to call them children as I do and they have every right to call you mother. You are my fourth consort but ,now, you are the only one, I loved all my consorts but they all died. From all red dragons you are the first in love and I have every obligation to returnee it. I love you Korialstraz, you are the one that saved me even when our flight and the other aspects ware certain Il be dead, when the others ware hopless." She looked down from his eyes. "You helped me when I was forcibly impregnated and my children used as pets and mounts and when I had to watch them die, YOU ware there and not only you ware there for me but you also helped me." She let out a hollow breath

There was a moment of silence before she continued

"You know Krasus long ago before you ware even born there ware no consorts just mates. And when consorts came it was out of love and once upon a time they did love each other. Consorts came when two dragons loved the same dragoness and she couldent chose!" she made another pause " And even now you thought I was kinky, which I am not, instead of turning away in disgust you have came to accept that and even tried to pleas me whit.. it. You are a perfect mate Korialstraz but Im afraid that I dident give you what you deserve, that Im have bin unfair whit you, that I was to bossy and to ignorant to hear your voice of council. You are a perfect mate that I can only dream of and not only that you have given me everything but I gave you nothing in return." A hot tear slipped down her check "But.. _this_.." she gestured to the 'toys' krasus brought "Actually has something to do whit this. You know my love our kind is one of the few that doesent have a dominant gender. I have decided Im going to make thing right." Her red face and no eye contact betrayed that as she continued "Kraus" she gulped "will you be my mate"

'now that ought to put it to him, you know you became someone's mate when you actually mate whit them not the way mortals do it' 'oh shut up you I know I have mated whit Korialstraz before but he is my consort and _I_ _WANT_ him to be my mate' ' yes but you dident mate whit him yet in the way you should have, then'

She looked down all the way not daring to face him. After a few moments of pure nothingness he hugged her and puled her chin up so she can face him.

Anonymous reviews

Spark: I don't write to get reviews, I just wanted to see do people like my story and to inspire me to continue

And don't worry Ill continue it (When I give a S***) Im one of those "Il write when Im inspired" writers


End file.
